User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 14
Back In Carcer City As Greg and I got out of the airport, he was looking around oddly. I know he has never been to Carcer City, so I guess he was just trying to get use to the place. I don't blame him for it. I had to get use to Bullworth when I first showed up and plus, we were going to stay here maybe for a few days. "So, this is Carcer City?", asked Greg. "Yeah", I said. "Looks a bit like Liberty City, only probably smaller", said Greg. "It was smaller at one point till an earthquake came and destroyed much of the city", I said. "So it's bigger how?" Greg asked. "Some company came and help rebuild the city and also made it bigger", I said. "When did it happen?" asked Greg. "January 1, 2004. It was also the same earthquake that destroyed Liberty City and yes, the same company that rebuild Carcer rebuild Liberty", I said. "Wierd", said Greg. "Let's go to my old apartment. We could use it as a place to crash", I said. "Where is it?" asked Greg. "It's in the district of Central. Just follow me", I said. We walked all the way to Central from Butler International. The walk was kinda long, but it was worth it. "This is the building", I said as I showed Greg the building. "It doesn't look crappy like the way I expected it", said Greg. "The building ain't, but my mom made our apartment crappy", I said. "When did you move here?" asked Greg. "After the earthquake. The apartment itself was once owned by a journalist that went crazy from seeing so much violence on the streets", I said. We then entered the building and when to the second floor where my old apartment was located. "Wow, the apartment does look crappy", said Greg. "Thanks", I said just before I saw a big blood stain on the floor of the master bedroom. "Is that where your mother was killed?" Greg asked. "Well, the blood doesn't lie", I said. I then showed Greg the kitchen and my bedroom, which was a small hidden room in the kitchen area. We also decided to sleep in my room since it was hidden and from the looks of it, no one busted in and trashed the room. Then we decided to check out the gangs in the city, since they were prime suspects. "Maybe we should check out the gangs from the weakest to the toughest", said Greg. "Maybe, I mean we don't have alot of the gangs left. After November 19 in 2003, a mercenary group named The Cerberus broke up and another group called The Wardogs broke up as well", I said. "How?" asked Greg. "Something to do with their leaders being killed or something like that", I said. "So who's left?" asked Greg. "Let's see, The Hoods hang out at the abandon library in Carcer Mark. The Skinz hang out in the junkyard. The Innocences hang out in the abandon mall in Carcer Mark and the Smilies are in the nuthouse in Darkwood", I said. "Who should we check out first?" asked Greg. "We can't just go to them and check them out. They will be armed with weapons", I said. "You have a gun. You can use it in case things get dirty", said Greg. "This is where I draw the line. You follow every order of my and we will get out of here alive. The run-down section is a dangerous place. Promise me you will follow my every order. If I say to run, run. If I say to hide, hide. Got it, I already have a bad feeling with you being here", I said. "Okay, I got it", said Greg. "Right now, you need a gun too", I said. "Isn't there a gun store around here?" asked Greg. "I think I know where a gun is located", I said. I then looked under my mom's bed to find her SMG under the bed. I wonder why she forgot about her gun when someone broke in, I thought. We then decided to visit The Hoods first, since they were off-duty cops who spent their money on alot of stuff. We walked our way into the run-down section which was about 10 blocks away from my apartment. We then found a good car to use to get through the area. It was a red Regina. We used it to drive to the abandon library. Then we got ready for what might happen while we're there. "Okay, in here are The Hoods. Don't do anything stupid to get us in trouble", I said. "I wont", said Greg. We then barded in while they were kicking a Innocence on the floor. "Next time you enter our terf, you will die", said one of the Hoods. They were starting to sound abit like the Preps. "Hey Hoods, we need to talk", I said. "Get out. This ain't a babysitting service", said the same Hood. "You made a bad mistake", I said. Greg and I then pulled out our guns and pointed at them. "Damnit, we don't have guns, Gunny", said one of the other Hoods. "How do we know this ain't a bluff", said Gunny. I then pointed my gun at his leg and pulled the trigger. He fell down to the floor with a bloody leg, screaming bloody murder. "We have questions that only you may answer. Question 1, do you have four teenagers here?" I said. "We would never take teenagers off the streets", said Gunny. "Why would we believe you guys while you're beating up a Innocence member?" I asked. "We're cops. We don't do anything bad at all. We do our jobs and go to each other funnerals. About four years ago, we were mouring a guy named Larry Mason", said Gunny. My eyes then got watery, so I ran out of the building to wipe away my tears. I got to the car just to calm down, but I couldn't. A few minutes later, Greg came out and told me, "Their clean. No sign of your friends". "Sorry I ran out and left you alone with the Hoods", I said. "Why did you anyway?" asked Greg. "Larry Mason is my dad", I said. "I'm sorry about your family", said Greg. "It's not your fault", I said for no good reason at all. "We'll leave to talk to the Skinz as soon as you are ready", said Greg. "Change of plans. We'll visit the Innocences next", I said. "Whatever you want", said Greg. It took me ten minutes to dry my eyes up from the tears. After that, we left for the mall to speak to the Innocences. Category:Blog posts